bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery Of The Hastifed Clams
The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams is the 14th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 34th overall. Plot A crate of clams goes missing the day before a big clam sale. Detective Blueberry Jam once again gets back on the case to find out what happened. Episode (The episode begins with Choco, Blueberry, and Vanilla in the back yard of the castle, playing a game of Go Fish.) *'Blueberry Jam': "Vanilla, do you have a four in your hand?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Hmmm. No. Go Fish. How about you, Choco?" *'Choco Cream': "I don't think so. Unless I've looked really hard." (Choco looks really hard at the stack of cards in his hands. He then notices a four in his stack.) *'Choco Cream': "And I do!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Obviously..." (Choco lays the card down on the pile. Two scorpions came by.) *'Scorpion #1': "Boys! Boys! You'll never believe this very big problem." *'Vanilla Cake': "Get on with it." *'Scorpion #1': "You know that little clams they've been selling in the convienent store?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Yeah. What about them?" *'Scorpion #1': "Well, it turns out that they've been shipped all over town, in the river and everywhere else." *'Choco Cream': "And how many are there?" *'Scorpion #2': "I think about 100 crates. All of them were last seen at the boater's dock just an hour ago. There were so rare, you would not believe the taste in your mouth! It's like...goodie!" *'Choco Cream': "They're that good?" *'Scorpion #2': "Yeah! I've never tasted something like that. But the fact that over 10 crates of those clams are out there on the streets. Man, I feel like fainting!" *'Choco Cream': "Don't faint just yet." *'Blueberry Jam': "If it's a mystery, then I'm the CandyCake to solve it. Just call me the Detective in Blue. I can find any clue. When did you guys first notice the clam disappearance?" *'Scorpion #1': "I'd say, maybe a few hours ago. It's not too personal, but it was spreading from town to town." *'Blueberry Jam': "Spreading from town to town. That sounds interesting. Anything else?" *'Scorpion #2': "Nothing else but these sacks of kitchen knives that were left over by...kidnappers." *'Vanilla Cake': "What would robbers need a knife for?" *'Choco Cream': "I was gonna ask the same thing. It's unusual, but strange. Now you realize that people can be very suspicious." *'Scorpion #1': "It's like that situation with that golden trophy you guys won in that inventor's competition." *'Vanilla Cake': "Please don't remind me of that, because if I had caught that Scales guy, I would Thunderbolt him. And after that, he'd be cooked all over." *'Blueberry Jam': "Seriously, that's so harsh!" *'Vanilla Cake': "It is, but I seriously don't ever want to see Scales again." *'Blueberry Jam': "Alright, what else did you see?" *'Scorpion #1': "Okay, I think I may have seen this big statue that says 'Welcome to Magnetosphere Bay'. It was really big. I should really say that this statue was as big as the Statue of Thebe." *'Choco Cream': "It's that big?" *'Scorpion #2': "I don't think it's that big." *'Scorpion #1': "Okay, Smarty Stinger. How big do you think it is?" *'Scorpion #2': "About the size of the castle." *'Scorpion #1': "That's not it!" *'Scorpion #2': "But it's true! I wish you guys saw it. We were just coming out of that building. It's not very big, at least, according to some of us." *'Scorpion #1': "Well, look who's blabbing away. The same person that just two days ago, sneaked some of that clam into the castle. What you tell me is not what I like. Tell me the other thing!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Now hold on. Maybe there was something going on before the clams start to go away. Have you ever thought of thinking things over before all this happened?" *'Scorpion #1': "I guess there were some sort of alternative source to all of that. But really, there's no telling if it's still there. Who know? It could be a fluke." *'Blueberry Jam': "If anyone's gonna call something a fluke, it is me, the detective. And it's no fluke right now. We'll have to keep searching until we get this case solved." *'Choco Cream': "But what will happen if we didn't crack the case? What will happen to the entire clam supply? And the whole town? And will there ever be clams again?!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Suck it up, Choco!" (pauses) "I mean, calm down, Choco. I don't think there's gonna be a clam shortage in Jupiter Town. Besides, if there's no more clams, then what can I say? But I do want to say this. What clams were you talking about?" *'Scorpion #2': "What clams?" *'Vanilla Cake': "The one he said you sneaked here! The one that none of us knew you had?!" (looks over his shoulder) "The one you have in that crate?" *'Scorpion #1': "HA! I knew it! You were smuggling clams into the castle! You're a sick brother of mine! You should be ashamed of yourself! We're facing a serious situation that could put Jupiter town in turmoil when you're smuggling clams!" *'Scorpion #2': "You know, I'm sure there's an good explanation to this." *'Blueberry Jam': "Go on." *'Scorpion #2': "Okay, so, I was coming from the bay and I just happened to notice it and picked it up. It wasn't anything that I was not going to regret." *'Vanilla Cake': "Which is..." *'Scorpion #2': "Can you let me finish?! Geez! I was just craving some clams!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Well, why not show it to us? We enjoy those clams just as much as you do." *'Scorpion #2': "I wanted it to be a surprise." *'Choco Cream': "I like surprises!" *'Scorpion #1': "Can we get back to the mystery?" *'Vanilla Cake': "He's right. Where do you think we should start at?" *'Blueberry Jam': "I'm not sure. It depends on where it begins. And I think I know just the place." *'Scorpions #1 & 2': "Where?" *'Blueberry Jam': "The peer. Maybe some of the fisherman can tell us something about what happened. We should ask them if they know what's going on with the clam deliveries. And they can give us some clues as to the crate's whereabouts. Come on." (The scene cuts to the peer, where the five are trying to ask a fisherman about the crates of clams.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Excuse me, sir. We were wondering what was happening to this year's stock of clams that were supposed to come in earlier this week." *'Fisherman': "Oh right, the clams. I do not know much about what happened to that crate. They were supposed to be here a few hours ago. They must be stuck in some rocks or something, or maybe don't have anything ready." *'Blueberry Jam': "Well, they must be stuck somewhere. It just won't be the same without those clams. And even if they do came, everyone will be wondering why they didn't get to the dock." *'Fisherman': "I just don't understand it. Those guys are never late. It's rare for them to be delayed on an important deadline." *'Scorpion #2': "Is there anything we can do until they show up?" *'Fisherman': "Well, you guys can keep an eye open for them. If they came, then let me know. I'll be in my shed. You five take care for now." (he walks away) *'Choco Cream': "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Blueberry?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Yes. Why wouldn't I?" *'Choco Cream': "I hope you do, otherwise we'll mess up." (The scene cuts to the other side of the peer, where the five boys are trying to keep a lookout for a boat with some clams.) *'Vanilla Cake': "How long have we been out here?!" *'Choco Cream': "About an hour." *'Vanilla Cake': "Really? Because it feels like more than an hour!" *'Blueberry Jam': "It's probably just your imagination." *'Vanilla Cake': "You think?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Yes. Until the break of morning, we still have to find the whereabouts of that boat. Who knows, it may or may not show up." *'Scorpion #2': "It has to show! If it didn't, we won't be able to enjoy those clams! Even worse, we may not get to eat those clams ever again!" *'Vanilla Cake': "That can't happen! And we cannot let it happen! Whether we can eat them or not, we still have to find out what's going on and we will get to the bottom of this!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Vanilla's right. And if we fail, we can always make it ourselves." *'Scorpion #1': "NO! Do you know how much work has to be done to to give those clams the real taste as if it came from the Magnetosphere Bay? It won't be that easy." *'Blueberry Jam': "Easy or not, we can still do it." *'Scorpion #1': "Maybe. But it won't be the same." (The phone rings. Choco goes to pick it up and answer it.) *'Choco Cream': "Hello." *'Lolipop Pops': "Hey guys. I've heard you're at the peer, looking for some sort of clam delivery. How's it going?" *'Choco Cream': "Not so good. We've been out here for an hour and we still haven't found where the boat is. It might take us a while for it to come." *'Lolipop Pops': "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure Detective Blueberry will get to the bottom of the situation." *'Choco Cream': "Ha ha ha! Well, of course he can! There's no better detective than Blueberry Jam." *'Lolipop Pops': "That's for sure. Well, I better get going. See you later." *'Choco Cream': "Alright." (hangs up the phone) "How's it going?" *'Scorpion #1': "Not so good." *'Vanilla Cake': "We still don't have any sight of that boat! I don't think it's ever gonna show up." *'Scorpion #1': "We might as well just give up and go home." *'Vanilla Cake': "WHAT?! Don't you EVER say that! We can't just leave the dock and give up just like that! We're not gonna let it happen! You know why? Because those clams are all I care about as well and I don't care whether you want to give up on the search and go home! And we cannot give up on something silly like this! We're staying here and that's my final offer!" (The other boys looked at Vanilla as if he's losing his head.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Okay, maybe that was a little too much to the extreme." *'Scorpion #1': "Now I believe you." *'Scorpion #2': "Hey, I'm serious about the clam thing. We're staying here whether you like it or not!" *'Scorpion #1': "Since when have you cared about those clams?" *'Scorpion #2': "Ever since they first started coming here!" *'Scorpion #1': "I do care about them, but not that much." *'Choco Cream': "I'm pretty sure you both care about the clam, because now I care." *'Vanilla Cake': "Me too." *'Scorpion #2': "See? Choco and Vanilla care about the disappearance of the clams. Anyone else?" *'Blueberry Jam': "I'm starting to think this is gonna be a hard mystery. I don't think I'll be able to solve it before dawn." *'Vanilla Cake': "WHAT?! You can't be serious!" *'Blueberry Jam': "This time, I am. This isn't going to get any better. I think we might as well just stop where we are and go back." *'Vanilla Cake': "NO NO NO!!! WE CAN'T BACK OUT OF THIS SITUATION! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SAKE OF JUPITER TOWN'S CLAM SUPPLY?! IF THAT BOAT DOESN'T SHOW UP, THEN THAT MEANS IT'S THE END OF THE CLAM SALES AT THE STORE!!!" *'Scorpion #2': "Yeah! Can't this night get any better?!" (A boat with approximately 100 crates shows up at the dock, unexpectedly.) *'Scorpion #1': "Hey look! A boat with 100 crates." *'Choco Cream': "Isn't that the boat with the exact same number of clam crates?" *'Blueberry Jam': "There's only one way to find out." (The five approached the boat.) *'Blueberry Jam': "Excuse me, sir." *'Fisherman': "How can I help you boys on this fine night?" *'Blueberry Jam': "We're looking for a boat with exactly 100 crates of clams. Is this that exact boat?" *'Fisherman': "I don't know. Let me check." (The fisherman walks over to one of the crates and prys it open.) *'Fisherman': "Hey, guess what?" *'Scorpion #2': "Ooh! Ooh! It's the clams! I don't believe it!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Wait a second. If you were delivering the fish, why were you late?" *'Fisherman': "Well, it's a long story. I was coming over to this peer to deliver the crates to the store, but my boat ran out of gas. I drove it over to the nearest gas station to fill it up, and this weird dude came to me and offered me this big delivery. He said I had to deliver 30 crates of some of these so that they can bake the bread for the clam sale. But then, I got stopped again by this stranger who wanted me to take some of his mechandise to the other side of the peer. It took me hours to get both deliveries taken care of, and I still made it back here just in time for the big sale." *'Choco Cream': "So it was just a late delivery? It all made sense now." *'Blueberry Jam': "Choco may have a point. This guy was just stopped several times to make some extra deliveries for other people, and that's why he was late." *'Scorpion #1': "But it still doesn't explain the kitchen knife we found." *'Fisherman': "Oh, about that knife...okay, so it was left over here at sea by one of the chief fisherman. I suppose they were trying to load up one of their boats when he left it behind. I bet they're looking for it right now." (Another boat shows up.) *'Chief Fisherman': "Anyone notice a kitchen knife I left here?" *'Vanilla Cake': "You mean this?" *'Chief Fisherman': "Oh, that's the one! Thank you so much." *'Fisherman': "We appreciate it. You take care now, and we'll see you back here for the annual clam sale." *'Chief Fisherman': "You better believe I'll be back here for that sale." (drives off) *'Scorpion #2': "See that? I told you if we stayed here a little longer, we'll find that boat! Now there's something I'm really looking forward to, and I've been waiting all year for this!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Looks like somebody is ready for this sale." *'Scorpion #2': "I'm super ready!" *'Fisherman': "And you'll definitely love it more, because you're getting an entire crate full of it for free!" *'Vanilla, Choco, Blueberry, Scorpions': "REALLY?!" *'Fisherman': "Yes. And as a special offer, I'm offering an entire crate to the whole town." *'Vanilla Cake': "Yeah!" *'Choco Cream': "I don't believe it! The whole town is getting some of the clams! That means one thing...let's celebrate!" (Vanilla, Blueberry, and Choco dashed off, cheering.) End of episode.